Alone Together
by DazDumpling
Summary: Magnus x Ellegaard oneshot. Rated T for language.


Note: This takes place before the events of the game. And no, this has nothing to do with that Fall Out Boy song.

Note: CONTAINS A LOT OF MAGNUSXELLEGAARD! DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE!

Magnus P.O.V

 _Why did we have to get separated?_

I was stuck in the middle of a forest, nothing to fight with, no food, nothing to keep me warm. And who was I stuck with? No one but the Queen of the Nerds herself, Ellegaard. I still didn't understand how we got separated from the others, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting out alive.

The only thing that was worse than being out here alone was that I was starting to get sick.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to defend myself much longer, I had no choice but to ask for Ellie's help. "Hey, it's getting dark. We need to build a shelter, or monsters will be coming after us." Then I coughed loudly, but not intentionally. Ellegaard looked at me. "Magnus, are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head and coughed again. "No. I think I'm getting a cold." The redstone engineer stopped and put her hands on her hips. "That's right. You can't handle cold temperatures. Sorry, I completely forgot."

"Well c'mon. That shelter isn't gonna build itself." I joked. Ellegaard laughed quietly. "Alright, I'll help you."

 _10 Minutes Later…_

Our shelter was finished. It wasn't the best in the world, but it'll work. I walked inside and sat down, shivering. Ellegaard put down some leftover wood and started a fire. "Stay here and try to warm up. I'll go get us some food." She said. I nodded and put my head in my knees. Little by little, reality slipped away until I was unconscious.

An hour had passed, and Ellegaard still hadn't returned. "I hope she's okay…"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

My head swung up, startled by the loud noise. I opened the door and looked outside, only to find Ellegaard getting attacked by a zombie! Ignoring the fact that I was still sick, I rushed out to help her. When she saw me, her eyes got big. "No, stay back! You're still sick!" She yelled. Blocking her voice out, I pulled out a stone sword and hit the zombie. It stood still, and then lunged at me. As I was falling backwards, the back of my left foot hit a rock.

"OW!" I screeched. Through my blurred vision, I saw the zombie laying in a pool of blood next to me. Ellegaard had slayed it. "Holy crap, are you okay?" She asked anxiously, putting her sword away. I sat up and looked at my lopsided foot. "I don't really know. I think I sprained my ankle."

Getting down low, she removed my boot and observed the injury. "Yep. You sure banged it good. You'll probably have to stay off it for a while." She said, taking out some bandages. Wrapping the injury tightly, she helped my back to my feet. I wobbled on her shoulder all the way back to the shelter.

Sitting down, I looked at the ceiling of the small wooden hut. "Thanks for what you did back there." I said bashfully. Ellegaard put her hand on my shoulder. "No problem. You would've done the same for me." She responded quietly. Looking at her, I realized she was blushing. I pulled her into a warm embrace and nuzzled her. "Thank you, Ellie. For everything that you do."

Before I knew it, my lips were locked with hers. The feel was strange, yet amazing at the same time. She was so warm, so lively inside. _Why didn't I see it before?_ I asked myself. _Me and Ellie were meant for each other._

After we pulled apart, we stared deeply into each other's eyes. "We should really get some sleep…" the redstone engineer yawned. I rubbed her back. "Yeah." I said. All of a sudden, I shivered. Then I realized the fire had gone out. "Great, not again…" I moaned, shaking my head. Ellegaard gripped me tighter and snuggled into my chest. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." She laughed. I gently put my arms around her.

 _Yuno, maybe she isn't as bad as I thought,_ I said to myself. Slowly, I felt the room drift away until all that remained was darkness.

 _The Next Morning…_

I woke up with my ankle throbbing. _Note to self: sleeping on the ground with a messed-up foot is a bad idea._ I thought, stretching my arms. I looked down at Ellegaard. She was sleeping so peacefully. Gently, I stroked her hair. It was so soft, like a fluffy blanket. She was actually really adorable.

"Magnus! Ellegaard! Where are you?!"

My eyes widened at the familiar voice. It was Gabriel. Setting her down quietly, I wobbled to the door of our shelter. I looked outside. Gabriel was standing there, staring into the distance and shouting. "Hey! Over here!" I yelled. His head immediately turned, and our eyes locked with each other. He quickly ran over to me.

"Holy crap, I thought you were gone! Are you okay? Where's Ellegaard?" He asked panicking. I put my hands on his shoulders. "Yeesh buddy, calm down. I'm fine. And Ellie's asleep in there." I pointed at the young engineer, sleeping on the grass. Her red-brown hair was covering her face, moving slightly when she breathed.

She slightly moved, then her azure blue eyes opened. "Magnus, what's - Gabriel?!" She exclaimed. Then she stood up and hugged both of us. "Oh my god, I thought you would never find us!" She cried.

When she parted, I wobbled backwards. Gabriel looked at me. "Magnus, a-are you okay?" He asked. I stared down at my bandaged foot. I shrugged and said, "Well, I hurt my ankle, but other than that I'm fine." I stepped forwards, but stumbled and bent my ankle even further, making it pop.

"DAMMIT!" I shrieked loudly, holding my injured foot. Gabriel and Ellegaard bent down and helped me back up. The muscles in my left leg buckled when it touched the ground. I got on my knee and winced at the pain. To get my mind of my throbbing foot, I asked, "Hey, where are Soren and Ivor?"

Gabriel only shrugged and said, "I have no idea. We were attacked by a bunch of creepers, and I guess we lost each other in the dust clouds." Standing up, I stared at the sky. "Well, we better get going." I said firmly. Ellegaard stopped me before I could move. "But you can't walk, not with an injury like that!" She exclaimed, concerned. Gabriel shook his head. "She's right, Magnus. Going forth will only make it worse."

"Then how are we gonna get back to the temple?" I asked impatiently. Ellegaard took out a charm made of pure ruby. It glowed brightly before ripping open a portal in the ground. "After you." She laughed. I smiled in response, then jumped in.

 _Later…_

I hit my head on the ground. "Ow, guess I got to work on that landing." I joked. I heard two familiar voices coming into reality. Gabriel and Ellegaard had just come out of the portal. In front of us was the temple, and Soren and Ivor.

"Hey! Guys!" Ellegaard shouted at the top of her lungs. Soren immediately jumped down from the ledge he was on and ran over. "Oh, thank goodness! You're all okay!" He said overjoyed at our safe return. Ivor slowly came up behind him, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, I collapsed.

I didn't know if it was the sickness or the injury, but it hurt. Bad. "Owowowow!" I yelled out, grasping my chest tightly. Even breathing hurt. Everything did. Ellegaard put a hand on my stomach, feeling my diaphragm rise and fall. "Easy does it, in and out, in and out…" she cooed. I put my hand on my sore head. "W-what's happening?" I asked weakly.

Ellegaard, stared in concentration. "I'm afraid you might've contracted pneumonia. You're probably gonna have to stay inside for at least four weeks." My eyes widened at that last part. "Four weeks?!" I exclaimed. She shook her head and applied more pressure to my stomach, making me gag. "Yeah. Pneumonia can get pretty serious if treated incorrectly. The best thing to do is get some rest."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I muttered painfully. Then Ellegaard planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry. I know you'll get better." She whispered happily. I ruffled her soft hair. "I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, Magnus."


End file.
